desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Muttertag (4.15)
"Muttertag" (Originaltitel: "Mother Said") ist die 84.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in den USA zum ersten Mal am 11.05.2008 auf ABC ausgestrahlt. ProSieben wird die Episode im Herbst 2008 in Deutschland senden. Inhaltsangabe Karen McCluskey, Carlos und einer der Scavo-Jungs hören einen Streit zwischen Edie und Bree mit an. Bree wirft Edie vor, versucht zu haben, Orson zu verführen, was Edie von sich weist. Der Streit endet damit, dass Edie Bree beschimpft, woraufhin die ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Der Muttertag steht an, weshalb Mikes Mutter Adele ihren Sohn besucht. Sie hat Susan ein Geschenk mitgebracht, ein Kochbuch mit all ihren alten Familienrezepten. Dabei macht Adele sofort deutlich, dass sie über Susans Unzulänglichkeiten in allen Bereichen Bescheid weiß und sich die Zeit nehmen will, ihr ein wenig beizubringen. Susan ist verständlicherweise wenig erfreut. Beim gemeinsamen Backen wirft Adele Susan quasi vor, dass sie auf Grund ihres Jobs, der zu wenig Geld einbringe, Mike unter Druck setze, so dass er so viel arbeiten müsse, dass er völlig gestresst sei. Die Scavos haben einen Therapeuten zu Gast, der die Familie beobachten soll. Nachdem die Kinder heimgekommen sind, unterhalten sich Lynette und Tom noch mit ihm und Lynette legt die Betonung immer wieder auf Kayla, die an allem Schuld sei. Kayla hört das mit und kommt wenig später mit einem Bild herunter, das sie extra für Lynette gemalt habe. Sie nennt Lynette "Mommy" und umarmt sie fest. Gaby freundet sich immer mehr mit ihrer Mieterin Ellie an, die immer wieder etwas mit Carlos unternimmt, damit Gaby ihn für ein paar Stunden los ist. Beide sind der Meinung, dass das Zusammenleben durch ihre neue Mitbewohnerin viel besser funktioniert. Als Ellie mit Carlos spazieren geht, geht kurz darauf in ihrem Zimmer ein Alarm los. Gaby hört das, doch die Tür ist abgeschlossen. Sie findet den Schlüssel, ein Räucherstäbchen hat den Rauchmelder ausgelöst. Sie schaltet ihn aus, dabei fällt ihr etwas herunter und sie entdeckt unter dem Bett Ellies Drogen. Sie erzählt nach dessen Rückkehr sofort Carlos davon, der darauf besteht, die Polizei zu rufen, da er sonst in Schwierigkeiten kommen könnte, weil er immer noch auf Bewährung ist. Gaby hat Skrupel, da sie Ellie lieb gewonnen hat, überreicht Carlos aber schließlich das Telefon. Bree ist so wütend auf Edie, dass sie überzeugt ist, ihr das Geschäft kaputt zu machen. Als sich gerade ein Ehepaar ein Haus in der Wisteria Lane ansehen will, nimmt sich Bree die Frau vor und macht Edie vor ihr schlecht, woraufhin das Paar sein Angebot zurückzieht. Edie ist empört und sucht Orson in dessen Apartment auf, damit der ihr hilft. Doch Orson hat seine eigenen Probleme mit Bree, die ihm verbieten will, Benjamin zu sehen, da er nachweislich nicht dessen richtiger Vater sei. Deshalb hat er für seinen Anwalt die richtige Story aufgeschrieben rund um Benjamin, Danielle und Austin. Edie findet den Zettel und schmiedet sofort den Plan, Bree damit zu erpressen. Indessen hat Katherine die Idee, wieder umzuziehen, um von Wayne weg zu kommen, doch Dylan glaubt ihrem Vater, dass er sich geändert hat, und erklärt, dass sie nicht mitziehen werde. Katherine muss sich also anders helfen. Als Wayne wieder bei ihnen auftaucht, will sie einen Moment mit ihm allein sprechen. In diesem Moment lässt sie bei ihm Zweifel darüber aufkommen, dass Dylan wirklich seine Tochter sei. Wayne will das nicht glauben, nimmt sich jedoch, kurz bevor er geht, einen Kaugummi mit, den Dylan kurz zuvor ausgespuckt hat, um einen DNA-Test machen zu lassen. Der Psychiater bittet Tom und Lynette zu einem Einzelgespräch, in dem er Lynette fragt, ob sie Kayla liebe. Lynette hat keine richtige Antwort darauf und der Therapeut äußert, dass darin das Problem liegen könne, da Kayla sich nicht geliebt fühle. Er empfiehlt ihr, mehr Zeit mit dem Mädchen zu verbringen und ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Lynette stimmt widerwillig zu. Gaby und Carlos sind bei der Polizei und werden dort überrascht. Der Polizist erklärt ihnen, dass sie bereits seit Längerem ein Auge auf Ellie geworfen haben und sie nicht auffliegen lassen wollen, da sie an ihre Zwischenhändler heran wollen. Gaby und Carlos sollen also weiterhin so tun, als wüssten sie nichts davon. Gaby hat Skrupel, da sie sich mit Ellie angefreundet hat. Doch, als die Polizisten ihnen anbieten, Carlos' Bewährungsstrafe aufzuheben, falls sie darauf eingehen, scheinen sie keine andere Wahl zu haben. Später zu Hause hat Gaby ein schlechtes Gewissen, bemüht sich jedoch, so gut es geht. Edie sucht Bree auf, um sie mit ihren neu erhaltenen Informationen über Benjamins wahre Eltern zu erpressen. Bree soll sie zu allen Treffen einladen, ihr ständig Muffins backen und ihr Geschäft in Ruhe lassen, dann werde sie schweigen. Bree ist geschockt und entschließt sich, dass sie keine andere Wahl hat, als ihre Freundinnen einzuweihen. Die sind ebenso entrüstet und die vier Frauen verbünden sich gegen Edie. Sie machen ihr klar, dass die es nie geschafft hat zu verstehen, wie man sich als Freundin verhält. Deshalb wollen sie Edie aus ihrem Freundschaftskreis ausschließen und nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Außerdem wollen sie auch alle anderen Frauen der Umgebung vor ihr warnen. Wayne hat durch den Vaterschaftstest erfahren, dass Dylan tatsächlich nicht seine Tochter ist. Diese Tatsache macht ihn sehr fertig, er trinkt viel und schaut sich alte Familienvideos an. Dabei sieht er eine Szene, in der sie über Dylans Narbe am rechten Arm sprechen, und er kommt auf eine Idee. Er lädt Dylan ein und will ihr von dem Test erzählen, als er ihren Arm heranzieht und entdeckt, dass sie keinerlei Narben dort hat. Plötzlich wird er wütend, schreit Dylan an und schickt sie weg. Die ist völlig verwirrt und lässt sich später tränenüberströmt von ihrer Mutter trösten. Lynette geht mit Kayla einkaufen, lässt dabei jedoch versehentlich fallen, dass sie das Treffen nicht aus freien Stücken geplant hat, woraufhin Kayla sofort folgert, dass der Therapeut sie dazu gezwungen hat. Sie nutzt die Chance und erpresst Lynette dazu, ihr teure Klamotten zu kaufen. Als sie sie später erneut erpressen will, äußert sie dabei, dass ihr bei all den Dingen, zu denen sie die Jungs schon gebracht hat, sicherlich auch ein paar Ideen für Penny kommen würden. Daraufhin rastet Lynette aus und verpasst der Kleinen vor versammelter Mannschaft im Geschäft eine Ohrfeige. Sie entschuldigt sich sofort, erklärt aber, dass Kayla so etwas Furchtbares nicht sagen dürfe. Die übrigen Eltern schauen sie entsetzt an und Lynette macht sich mit Kayla kleinlaut davon. Beim gemeinsamen Essen im Restaurant mit Adele, Mike und Susan, lässt Mikes Mutter verlauten, dass die gerne dazu bereit sei, Susan ein wenig zu helfen, eine bessere Hausfrau zu werden. Sie werde gerne so lange bleiben, bis das Baby da sei, von Babygeschrei habe sie nämlich genug. Daraufhin sieht Susan keine andere Wahl, als vorzutäuschen, dass ihre Fruchtblase geplatzt sei und sie ins Krankenhaus müsse. Als sie draußen sind, gesteht Susan Mike die Wahrheit und äußert ihre Enttäuschung, dass der sie nicht verteidige, sondern immer zu seiner Mutter halte. Mike verspricht, seiner Mutter nun die Meinung zu sagen. Als sie wieder zurückkommen, ist er gerade dabei, als bei Susan nun tatsächlich die Wehen einsetzen. Alle fahren ins Krankenhaus und Susan bringt einen gesunden Sohn auf die Welt. Wieder zu Hause ist Tom wütend auf Lynette, weil die Kayla geohrfeigt hat. Sie versucht sich zu entschuldigen, doch Tom lässt das nicht gelten. Indessen sehen wir Kayla im unteren Stockwerk telefonieren. Sie ruft den Therapeuten an und erzählt ihm, dass Lynette sie geschlagen habe und zwar nicht zum ersten Mal. Sie legt wieder auf, da angeblich Lynette dazu komme. Gaby ist zu Tränen gerührt, als Ellie ihr etwas zu Muttertag schenkt, und hat ein sichtlich schlechtes Gewissen. Indessen verlässt Edie die Wisteria Lane. Sie telefoniert mit ihrem Sohn Travers, den sie besuchen will, und sie erzählt, dass die beiden in Zukunft wohl etwas mehr Zeit verbringen werden. Darsteller Sonstiges